A proposal, A Wedding and the Wedding Night
by Mussofan04
Summary: This is A three-shot series. The first is called A Dream Like Proposal, the second is A Fairytale Wedding and the third is A Wedding Night To Remember. Rated M for third chapter
1. A Dream Like Proposal

A Dream like Proposal

It's 9:00 here, August 18th the day before my boyfriend's birthday. I'm pretty excited I get to see him tomorrow, for his birthday. I'm sitting in my house in New York City. Wait maybe you should know who I am first. My name is Mitchie Torres and I am 19 and I still live with my parents in New York City. My boyfriend is Shane Gray. Before you freak out yes it is the famous Shane Gray from connect three. Now you may freak.

We have been together for almost 2 years now since our first year at camp rock, the second but this year neither of us went. I was busy working to pay for college and well he was recording. We haven't seen each other since spring break in March. This is really exciting. My bag is packed and beside the door along with his present. He has a concert tomorrow in Los Angeles where I have never been. Therefore he is flying me out, have I mentioned that I'm excited.

I think he might propose. I don't know why but we are really close and even if it's not now it will happen soon he said one day he will make me his wife and I am not going to complain about that. I think it could be the fact that I have been dreaming about it for the last two weeks when I found out I would be able to see him during his birthday.

It was a dream about the proposal but it wasn't a dream proposal. The dream which I didn't want to the dream about tonight was him proposing in front of thousands of people in the stadium. I mean it would be special but not romantic and that is not the way I plan on being asked but it never goes as planned and don't worry I know that.

I Know Shane wants the whole wide world to know we are both taken but asking me to marry him was a little over the top. I will be really nervous if he asks me on stage it would be way out of my control by then Shane never seems to not surprise me when I least expect it.

I sigh and lay down in bed excited that I get to see him and give him his birthday present. Between saving all my money and adding a second job I was able to afford a present for him. I still have to work for some more for a program in singing that I want to take but for now I wanted him to have the thing that was currently wrapped in a huge box.

I turned off my light curling up in my blankets and laying my head down on the soft pillow darkness surrounding my body and sending me into the unconsciousness we all call sleeping. As much as it pained me once again the dream surfaced.

_I was in Los Angeles behind the stage as Connect Three, my boyfriend's band was playing their concert then we were going to celebrate his birthday. I was dressed in black skinny jeans with black boots and a plain white graphic Tee that hugged my body. I had on the necklace he once gave me and my hair up in a pony tail. I was sitting down watching the concert from the side lines until I heard my name which shocked me a lot actually. I mean I know he wanted to celebrate his birthday with me but seriously I was not meant to go on stage._

"_Everyone, are we having fun" Nate called out_

_After everyone screamed insanely Shane looked over at me and winked. "Well we have, a very special friend of ours here, mine especially so will you help me welcome her" Shane spoke and everyone cheered_

_I was surprised why me, I was not ready for this. I thought nervously_

"_Mitchie, come on out here" He said holding his microphone and walking over taking my hand and we walked out to the centre of stage him holding my hand._

"_Go for it Shane" Nate said and Jason cheered clapping his hands as the crowd started too._

"_Well everyone this is Mitchie, one of my best friends, well more like my girlfriend, help me welcome her" He said as they started clapping and he hugged me "She is here to celebrate my birthday but I would love to give her a present that would be mine as well" He spoke and this time I was oh so confused._

"_What" I asked a little surprised_

_Shane cleared his voice and stuck his hand inside his coat and I was not ready for what was coming. I looked at his eyes and noticed he was getting down on one knee. No way he was asking me to marry him really? I was almost too shocked to realize all the gasps and glares from the audience but I noticed it. Hopefully no-one would assassinate me; I almost laughed at the thought._

"_Shane…" I spoke kind of quietly_

"_It's been two years and I know this is what I want for the rest of my life. You're the voice in my head the one that finally completes it will you give me the best present in the world and become my wife, Mitchie Madison Torres, will you marry me?" He asked_

_The way my full name rolled of his tongue I thought I was going to pass out it was gorgeous. I noticed everyone was looking at me and I realized I hadn't answered. I also had blurry tear filled eyes. I looked down a tear slipping and seeing his beautiful eyes, his were glossy he could not think I was saying no._

_I was about to say yes why my voice caught in my throat. I simply just nodded as he slipped the gorgeous ring onto my left ring finger above my purity ring and stood up hugging me spinning me around as I laughed and I smiled happy tears running down my face. He put me down and placed a sweet soft luscious kiss upon my lips and everyone awed out loud. _

"_Everyone, my fiancée Mitchie" He said and everyone clapped "For our last song, this will be a solo thanks for coming out" He said as the volume shifted and the lights went out _

_I was sat on a stool as he was too facing me and the front as well. He brought out a familiar guitar and as soon as the lights came on my eyes went glassy. He was not doing what I thought was he? Who was I kidding? Of course he was doing that. He starting strumming the guitar and those sweet words came from his lips the words of I gotta Find you, the song written for me, he smiled and sang to me well I cried and watched him._

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand yeah_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

_After everyone cheered and he laid his guitar down on the stage and pulled me up by my hand hugging me really tight. "I love you Mitchie" He whispered so only I could hear him as he was staring at me and it was coming._

_He leant in to give me a soft passionate kiss. His eyes were lit up like fire full of desire and his lips were about to touch mine._

I like the sound of raindrops dancing  
As we sleep away a Sunday afternoon  
And I like the sound of the alarm clock ringing  
Means I'll spend another day with you

So turn it up, turn it up  
Turn it up a little louder  
I can never ever get enough  
Turn it up, turn it up  
Cause whenever I'm around you  
You've got me thinking that  
I like the sound of that

My alarm sang and I groaned pressing snooze wanting my dream to actually go farther this day. It always drove me nuts. For the last two weeks this was my dream, never shorter never longer but why? I just laid there for five minutes trying to fall asleep as it was pointless so I threw my blankets to the side and sat up in my bed rubbing my eyes tucking my hair behind my ears.

I walked over to my bathroom and locked the door turning the shower on, I had to shower and get dressed as I was leaving in three hours to go to Los Angeles. I took off my pyjamas and walked into the hot water as it cascaded down my body warming me up. I scrubbed down my body with vanilla sugar scented body wash I knew Shane loved that smell. I used my vanilla shampoo then turned the water off. I tied my hair up in a towel and wrapped one around my body.

I dried off putting my robe on tying it shut then letting my hair down out of the towel hanging it up on the back of my door then I turned on my blow dryer it roaring to life as I ran a brush through my hair while drying it. I finished drying it and brushed it back into place. I then plugged in my hair straightener letting it warm up then ran it over my hair. Once my hair was done I applied a light go of make up on my freshly cleaned face. I then walked into my room and got out the clothes I was going to wear on the plane.

Shane had mentioned to lay low even though he was picking me up but I was following his rules, I did want to see him so I'd follow them. I put on a pair of my favourite ROOTS sweat pants resting on my hips. I put on a t-shirt and a white and black zip-up hooded sweater. I went into my bathroom packed up my make-up, moisturizers, straightener and hair brush. I put it in the space left in my suitcase then placed my sunglasses on top of my head band holding my hair out of my face. I grabbed his present and my suitcase then walked downstairs

30 minutes later I was standing in front of the departure zone my mom saying good bye to me. I hugged her reassuring her I would be safe then walked in checking my bag and the big present onto the plane. I kept my purse and waited at the gate. Finally I settled in my seat on the airplane and dozed off as it took off, anxious about seeing Shane, I can't wait to see him.

I woke up noticing it was almost 6 hours later so we would be arriving in LA soon and now I was really anxious. My knee was moving up and down I swear the person near me was eyeing me like I was crazy. Although they probably would be this excited if they got to see their boyfriend who they haven't for almost 5 whole months and they were Shane Gray, the sweetest guy in the world.

I looked out the window and smiled and saw that we were circling to go in for the landing. Wow the city of Los Angeles looked amazing from some odd thousands of miles we were above it. The plane landed and we all got to exit onto those cover things that they have in case it is raining or something. I exited and pulled my Channel glasses, a present from Shane, and went to the luggage carousel to collect my belongings.

After 25 minutes I finally got my suitcase placing it on a luggage cart along with his huge present. I inspected the package making sure it wasn't ripped or squished then started wheeling the catr towards the exit doors keeping my eyes out for Shane. I was half way to the doors when I saw flashes and Shane emerge from the crowd security guards holding the reporters and paparazzi away from Shane.

I let go of the cart and ran towards him as he walked faster to me and was ready to catch me when I jumped hugged him wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he hugged me back taking in my smell and his intoxicated me and I never noticed how much I had missed that smell. I did notice flashes but whatever they can look, he was all mine.

"Oh gosh Mitch I have missed you like crazy" He said hugging me letting me back on my feet kissing my ear while whispering in it

"Me too, Shane" I said hugging him "I love you" I said

"I Love you more" He said as I giggled and he gave me a soft kiss on my lips and I returned it "Let's go then I can kiss you like I mean it" He said making me giggle as lots of people were watching and cameras had flashed during our kiss

He grabbed my suitcase as I carried his present carefully. We walked through the crowd a security guard leading the way as the fans closed in behind us. We got outside were there was a huge black stretch limo and I smiled. All the time I dated Shane I haven't been in one but we were in LA now. The chauffeur opened the door as we climbed in and we heard him close the trunk knowing my stuff was securely placed and then he got in the Limo and started leading us to wherever we were headed to.

I was just shocked within the inside of a limo. There were 3 black leather benches for people to sit with no seat belts. There was a huge big screen TV with a play station 3 and lots of games. There was a mini fridge with drinks and then there was a cupboard with snacks and stuff. There was ort own radio and CD player. There was a little table with a lit up center glass top which looked really cool.

I sat on the bench beside Shane surprised that Nate and Jason weren't with them. I asked and he said they were at home so I just shrugged it off. I would see them later. I smile curled up close to him holding his hand and then looked at him. He immediately locked our lips together before I had enough time to breath but didn't care god I missed his lips against mine. His lips were so soft, warm, luscious and definitely moist. Our lips fit together like a puzzle piece as they moved together and I felt is moist tongue run along my lower lip and I granted him access opening my mouth as our tongues battle within each other's for power as we both enjoyed the pleasure it brought to us.

We kissed for a long time until the limo came to a stop and through the intercom the chauffeur, named Ronald announced we were there. Shane pulled back as his lips were slightly painted pink and we stepped out. I noticed we were at the Hilton hotel, weird. I thought I would be staying at the Connect Three house, guess not.

We got out as Ronald handing us our belonging. He handed Shane a duffle bag that he slung over his shoulder which I gave a confused look at. Shane took my suitcase as I carried the present and we entered the hotel as Ronald got back in and departed.

The manager saw Shane as we entered and waved us over to check in desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gray your suite is all set we just need a second to check your reservation making sure you made it get your keys" The manager said and Shane nodded. Of course he got a suite leave that to Shane

"Thank you sir" Shane said and nodded

The guy typed away on his keyboard checking everything was set and entering that Shane had arrived. I watched shocked as they opened a locked brief case that held 5 keys in it. Special keys I was guessing. He carefully took one then swiped it then handed it for Shane

"There you go Mr, Gray enjoy your suite" he said smiling

I started towards the elevator. "So tonight they can go in and then I will be back only Nate and Jason" Shane whispered

"Yes sir" he said nodding then Shane ran towards me taking my hand as we entered the glass elevator with our bags. My eyes opened wide when he pressed the 2nd top floor which was 30 by the way wow big hotel. Around the 25th walls starting appearing around the elevator unable to see out anymore, which was a little weird.

"Suites" Shane said noticing my eyes as I nodded.

We finally got to the thirtieth floor and entered into a little lobby like place with only two doors. Was this whole floor only two rooms, well suites? Shane and I walked over to the door on the right and he opened it and we walked in my mouth dropping I think even he was a little surprised.

It was huge. There was a living room with a huge TV and even a small little kitchenette I guess if you wanted to cook on vacation, as if? He led me into the big bedroom which has sinks in it even though the bathroom was another separate room. He dropped the duffle bag and laid my suitcase up on the bed well I laid the present against the wall.

"One thing I need to ask. Why am I staying in a hotel and is that duffle bag for you to stay with me" I asked and it probably sounded really stupid

"Well, I want some alone time with my girlfriend and I would never get that in the Connect three house trust me. Plus the hotel if very private and romantic" He said smiling

"It is but wouldn't a room due?" I asked

"I guess, but I love spoiling you plus suites are a lot more private and most people would give up trying to find my room by the 15th floor" He said and laughed

"You know that how?" I ask

"Let's just say we've stayed above the 15th floor the last how many times and never once have been found" He smiled and I giggled

"So we get to share this big really comfortable bed" I asked

"Yeah, if you are okay with that" He asked

"Of course, but not too much fun I have a purity ring" I stated clearly

"Me too Mitch" He said lifting up his left hand and I nodded happily knowing we were both content with waiting till marriage whenever that would come, hopefully soon. Even with a strong bond you can only control hormones so much.

Shane and I went to the restaurant within the hotel for a quick lunch before he had to go do a sound check before the concert. We both had these gourmet sandwiches which were definitely amazing. We were surrounded by fans once but I just covered half my face with sunglasses because I didn't want people pinpointing me just because I was with Shane Gray. We could be friends, Yeah right!

Finally after he signed like 100 autographs he finally sent them away so we could finish our lunch which we thanked the restaurant for very much then we took the long elevator ride to our 30th floor suite. I still can't believe he got it for us but it was adorable and totally romantic like he said.

"Babe?" he asks once we are back in our room

"Yeah" I say sitting down on the couch

"I have to go do my sound check with the band but I will be back around 500 then we can get ready our limo will be here at 6 to take us to the stadium okay" He stated hugging me

"Okay, be careful and have fun" I say smiling and kissing him on the cheek

"I love you" He says kissing me softly on the lips as I return it gratefully

"I love you too" I replied then we hugged once more and he left.

After he left I felt very sleepy since it has been a fairly long day. I crawled into the comfort of the big bed tonight I would be sharing with Shane and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep getting some rest. I was thankful that my head pushed aside that dream as I slept.

It was around 5:15 when Shane walked into the suite gently calling out my name. He walked into the bedroom to see I was asleep. He gently sat beside me stroking my hair trying to wake me up.

"Love, Mitchie, wake up" he spoke gently into my ear and I barely budged

He smiled over me and then gently places his lips onto mine, yeah that woke me up. My eyes slowly fluttered open as I kiss him back.

"Hey gorgeous" He said smiling "It's time to get ready" He spoke softly

"Okay" I yawn "Sorry I fell asleep" I stated

"It's okay, I'll be waiting" He said smiling

"Okay, I just have to get dressed" I said smiling grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom to get ready

I looked into the mirror and my hair was a little messed up. I went back out grabbing my beauty kit and walked back in closing the door. I decided to wash my face to make me look fresher and moisturized it quickly. I then added a fresh layer of makeup a little more than earlier. I was going to a concert I had to look decent. I then ran the brush gently through my hair letting it lay as it was still straightened to a point that was good enough. I then pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans that rested along my hips. I then slipped on my white graphic tee that had model splashed across it in graffiti letters. It was almost the same in my dream but it was a different tee-shirt which I didn't bring maybe a shirt made a difference. Yeah that remark was stupid. I laughed at myself as I walked around and did I quick twirl showing Shane as he sat on the bed.

"You look amazing babe" He said smiling standing up to hug me

"Not really" I said honestly

"Nope, you look gorgeous" He said laughing

"Fine I won't argue" I said and he smiled

I sat down on the bed and slipped on my black ankle both then stood up grabbing my purse and walking to Shane. "Ready" I said happily taking is one hand

"Let's go then my lady" he said smiling

We went to the elevator and started descending. When we reached where we could see out there was tons of people in the lobby with connect three signs. No way, we had to get through the fans to even get one of the stars to the concert. I slipped on my glasses and glad a grabbed a sweater and put the hood up as well.

"Shane aren't you hiding" I asked

"Yeah" He said smiling as he put a tuque on and a pair of glasses "Just walk normally and if someone looks at you just keep walking stay with me" He stated

"Okay" I laughed and we got off the elevator and only random people gave us a look and we started weaving through the crowd and the limo was there so well yeah that could almost be a problem.

"OH MY GOD!" Someone shouted and I jumped keep going

"HE'S IN THE HOTEL!" Someone else screamed and we were only half way through the crowd.

We kept walking. It was like on egg shells if one cracked everyone would know we were there, oh crap! I tripped over a little girl's foot and almost fell but not before my hood flew off and that was bad.

"You were with Shane during lunch, oh my god that's him" A girl shouted pointing to Shane

Shane instantly grabbed my hand tighter and I was trying to keep up with him running because we really had to get out of there but he saw he was dragging me more so then running with him. He let me catch up then we started running again at a slower pace but enough that we didn't get surrounded enough to be stopped. We finally got out of the hotel just to be hounded by paparazzi. Shane and I ducked our heads and walked through the crowd covering our faces and got into the limo which pulled away

"I am so sorry" I said upset brushing my hair with fingers

"It's okay babe, It wasn't your fault sometimes it's worse" he said hugging me and I giggled guessing he was right

We finally got to the stadium and safely inside as it was a fan free zone at the back were we got dropped off. It was pretty exciting I would get to watch the show back-stage it was so cool. We got inside and Nate and Jason were there.

"Hey you two made it" Nate said "Hi Mitchie" He exclaimed hugging me tight as I hugged back

"HI!" Jason practically shouted and hugged me as I laughed and hugged him back

"Hi" I replied "Finally yeah"

"We almost got mobbed, big time" Shane said and they nodded

"What time do you three go on" I asked standing beside Shane with his arm around me

"In 30 minutes" He confirmed and I smiled

"Okay sounds great" I smiled

They were finally called to the stage. I walked to the side with them before they had to go on.

"Good luck rock star" I said hugging him and giving him a quick kiss

"Thanks babe" He kissed me back not realising the other two went on the pulled back "Oh no" he said then ran onto stage and everyone started screaming and I laughed turning a little red.

So they started the concert and I would catch him glimpsing and laughing at me as I was dancing and singing along with them even though I was on the side of the stage. I was having so much fun it was unbelievable. I had seen the set list and there was a blank spot between burning' up and Lovebug and Burnin' up just finished and I was really hoping my dream wasn't coming true.

"Are we having fun" Shane screamed and everyone cheered

"That's awesome we are too" Jason called

"Definitely, and we all have a little surprise for you" Nate called and we cheered

"We have a guest tonight, who is a very important part of our lives" Shane stated and I started shaking

"We need to welcome here to our stage now don't we" Nate called and Shane looked at me and Laughed I was in shock

"Help me welcome, our friend, Mitchie to the stage" Shane shouted and they clapped as Shane walked over and took my hand and I followed him to the stage nervously the light crazy but I could stand it "So there is one thing I have to ask my best friend in the world" He said smiling

Everyone clapped insane "Go Shane" Nate called

I was shaking it was crazy it wasn't happening I really didn't it want to.

He held the microphone towards me "Sing with me" He asks with his honey sweet voice and I sighed relieved

"Definitely" I said into the microphone as he handed it to me and got another one and the crowd cheered insanely loud. I un-zipped my sweater and threw it to the side and guys cheered

"Alright then" Shane said teasing me and I just laughed "This is me" He said and I smiled as the song started playing the song that brought us together. We started sing and we both really got into it holding hands and singing to each other as well as to the audience

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

**Shane starts singing and the crowd cheered**

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

After we were done singing everyone cheered and Shane and I hugged friendly even though I did everything to not kiss him. I went off the stage and the boys finished up their concert. When they were done Nate and Jason almost ran out of the stadium said they had something really important to do so we just let them go.

We got into the limo and it started driving around and we could see people through the windows watching and waving at us as we drove away and I curled up beside Shane.

"Babe we are going to do a drive through LA then to the hotel" he stated

"Okay" I said then he stood up pulling me up beside me and opened the sun roof, then we stood on the table and looked out seeing all the views form the Limo. I couldn't believe I was doing this with Shane Gray which was constantly stated as we drove but I didn't care it was amazing.

We finally started to the hotel as me and Shane ducked beneath the sunroof and sat down on the leather benches. It had really been one of the best nights of my life. Just being with Shane, I can't wait to get back he gets to open his present. Although singing on the stage was breathtaking and everyone loved it that was amazing I didn't know how it would go but it was amazing and well I had Shane supporting me.

We got to the hotel to see fans still there and I sighed and Shane groaned which he usually never does.

"I'm sorry babe" he states

"It's okay" I stated

"No it isn't" he stated then stepped out holding my hand as I got out with him "I'm sorry but it's enough for the night" he said tucking his head down with me as we walked through the crowd and into the hotel as security kept them out

"Sorry Mr. Gray" the manager said

"Give out no information please, and wait until we are out of view if you want to let them in" He said then we went into the elevator away from everyone and started going up to our floor his palm really sweaty "Sorry love" he said kissing my cheek

"It's alright we are together now" I smiled "Are you nervous?" I asked

"No why?" he asked confused

"Your hand is sweaty" I say giggling

"Oh I don't know hot weather I guess" he said and I nodded

We get to our floor and he opens the door and I step in my jaw dropping to the floor I had to force my muscles to make it close. There were roses and petals everywhere. The candles were all over the room just lit and burning. There was a little table that was set for two with amazing dinners on it I almost died of happiness.

"You are not trying to seduce me are you" I said calmly trying to joke

"No, I just wanted to treat my girlfriend to a romantic dinner and evening is that okay" He asked nervous

"Of course I love it, sorry for joking" I said "Can we eat?" I asked smiling

"Yeah we can" he said pulling out my chair and I sat down then he went and sat down

We started eating the delicious dinner but I noticed he was picking at his food which he never does.

"Shane, are you okay?" I asked concerned

"Yeah" he said still picking at your food "Can I ask you something?" he asks

"Anything" I reassured him

"Well, I love you Mitchie. With everything I have. After 5 minutes of you leaving I feel empty and all alone. You complete me and you are the reason I do everything I can to be yours. Every time there is a chance of seeing you I am there trying to see you to hold you in my arms and never let go. I never want these feelings to end" he said

"Neither do I Shane I'll love you forever" I smiled

He slowly stands up and walks over to her taking her hand then carefully gets down on one knee. Was he really proposing, oh my god! He carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. My other hand covered my mouth a couple of happy tears starting to form around my eyes. He opened it revealing the most amazing ring I have ever seen in my life. It was a silver band with 2 small diamonds in the band then a bigger one in the centre of two.

He took a rigged breath "Mitchie Madison Torres, will you do me the honour and become the one and only Mrs. Shane Gray and Marry me?" he asked

"Yes" I said almost sobbing in happy tears. I mean I knew one day and I was hoping for soon but wow. He slipped the ring onto my finger as he stood up and I shot up wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him like I would never see him again when soon I would be waking up to him every morning.

The kiss took everything off of my mind. Nothing mattered except that we were getting married and I would never be alone because even when he isn't with me he is in my heart he is always with me even if we are miles apart he is a part of me. The kiss was so fiery it was getting intense. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we walked to the bedroom kissing really feverishly. We fell on the bed kissing. His hands were fire running all over my body.

His hands were gently rubbing my sides exploring my torso and every crest of my stomach sending electricity through my body. His gently warm lips made his way to my neck letting me enjoy the feeling. We have never kissed this intense. My hands went up his loose shirt feeling his muscles my fingers shaping them out.

We kissed like this for a long time. It was intense but didn't go any farther. Eventually we fell asleep being so in love. The candles and been blown out and all the lights were dark. We were sweaty from out make out session, nothing more but curled up like we were meant to be. The only light you could see was the glint of the ring caused by the moon. The ring gleamed with love that was now going to be connected forever within the next year with a band that symbolized their love that burned for each other.

To me this was really a dream like proposal.

**A/N: Okay so longest chapter I have ever written in my life. It is over 6481 words to be exact. Sorry if it seems like forever to read but I really likes this one. There is two more one shots that go with this one. The next one is the wedding the third one is the wedding Night that you can chose to or not to read and it will be rated TEEN in capital letters, it the wedding night. Anyway please read and review. Read the others if you please when they are up. Sorry for ERRORS it's taking me hours to write this so here you go! Review Let me know how you like it**

**~Kim**


	2. Fairytale Wedding

Fairytale Wedding

It was February first and in 13 days me, Mitchie Torres, and the love of my life, my fiancée, Shane Gray, yes as you know the famous one from connect three, will finally be husband and wife. Isn't it exciting I think so? Yes it is on Valentine's Day, it seems cliché I know but it won't be the day of just celebrating love but celebrating our marriage as well.

I am currently laying on the king size bed me and Shane have been sharing since just after new year's, yes we are now living together. Where you ask? Well Shane and myself both want privacy I mean we are about to be married at the young age of 19 and 21 but it was meant to be. He wanted to stay close to his band mates so I agreed and this is why I'm living in the mansion.

I know what you are thinking not much privacy but that's where you underestimate Shane. He got a house, well attachment built attached to the mansion he previously resided in. We have to enter the foyer to enter our little "house". There is one entrance and it is the door in the foyer. The best thing is only Shane and I have keys so we keep it private.

It was so sweet. The house is perfectly decorated, simple but stylish. We have our own little family/ living room with TV and stuff. We have our own kitchen where believe it or not I am teaching Shane Gray how to cook. Then we have our upstairs with bathrooms and two bedrooms but one master and on-suite which is ours.

It is ours and it makes me happy that I live with Shane. I was surprised my parents agreed but they know how much I am in-love with Shane I am. However they also know we both have purity rings which might have made it more manageable for them. Especially since Shane had one two. We assured both our parents we are both serious about our promises, sometimes it gets hard but we are waiting, Oh My God thirteen days until I can give myself to the love of my life, this made me even more excited now.

Anyway, as I said I am currently lying on the bed we share and I am looking at magazines. Well I am flipping through the pages waiting until Shane gets home. He had a press conference about a new album they are working on. Well will be starting early March. He wants to be married first, have our honey moon, and be with me for a bit, even though the recording is in LA.

I finally finish flipping through the final magazine I brought to bed with me and just lay down admiring the room where I will be waking up to Shane for a lot of my life. The room had a nice warm glow to it. It was a nice natural tan colour around the walls. It just really made the room welcoming, and romantic. It had two gorgeous closets, both walk in, one for me and one for Shane, yes he had enough clothes to fill a walk in closet.

The bed is a four poster bed with a canopy with a brown and light orange bed spread tying the room together. There were 2 dark wooden dressers, for other clothes and then one shelf where we held pictures and memories we want to always be reminded off. The bathroom was warm as well. It had two separate showers and two sinks. It was always a good thing in case we were in a hurry. I know what you're thinking but at least we didn't shower together.

I sat in sweats and a t-shirt leaning against the headboard thinking about the big black bag that was currently hiding the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my closet. It was hidden but it was still amazing to think about it. I lean forward tying my hair up into a ponytail turning off the big lights and leaving the small one on waiting for Shane to get home, I missed him. He would be home soon.

I was almost falling asleep when I heard our door open then I could hear it snap shut. I sat up waiting for Shane to enter the bedroom. He soon entered his hair a little dishevelled but looking hotter than ever. His dress shirt was now unbuttoned the tie untied around his neck. He gave me a kiss then walked into his closet. He came and went into the bathroom wearing only a pair of pyjama pants, yeah that view never gets old.

He soon comes out with a clean washed face and he smiles his million dollar smile at me as he walks over to the bed. He crawls in turning on his bed side lamp. This seemed to be our normal bedroom routine. I turned off mine then slowly moved towards him under the blankets laying beside him my head lying on his smooth, bare, toned chest. I feel his muscular arms slowly wrap tightly around me squeezing my body a little then loosening

"Hey love" He says in a honey sweet voice and kisses my temple

"Hey" I say quietly my eyes closed falling asleep "How was the press conference?"

"It was okay let's get some sleep, you seem tired" He says gently

"Yeah" I let out a little yawn

"Tomorrow, it's just a you and me day alright" He says soothingly into my ear and I smile slightly

"Yeah sounds fun and 13 days" I whisper as my eyes slowly close falling asleep

His breath falls even along with me as we fall into a happy sleep in each other's arm, this was definitely a way I would always love to sleep, in my lovers arms.

The next morning I woke up to see Shane was no longer beside me. I didn't mind much he usually woke up earlier then I did. I looked at the clock seeing it was only 7:30 he must've just got up. I got up slowly stretching then pulling the curtains back from the window letting the gorgeous LA sunlight light up the room. I smiled as I walked into the bathroom running the shower before stripping down and getting into the shower.

I took 15 minutes to wash myself off as well as my hair letting the water cascade down my body cleaning myself off. I always felt dirty after a night's sleep even if I was in my lover's arm which never felt dirty. I stopped the water and wrapped my towel around my body making sure it was tight so it wouldn't fall in case he was in the bedroom. Yes, it happened before not that he minded, I didn't either but it was embarrassing so I am extra careful.

I wrapped a smaller towel around my hair then walked into my closet. I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I ran a brush through my hair and tied it up in a pony tail. I applied make up then stepped into the main bedroom smelling... breakfast? Shane was making me breakfast? No way, he is so sweet.

I walked into the bathroom slipping on my gorgeous watch he got me for my birthday last year then walked out to see he was sitting on the bed with a tray of gorgeous looking food.

"Breakfast in bed" I smile sitting down on his lap as the trap was laying on top of the bed

"Good morning gorgeous" He says into my ear then planting a sweet kiss onto my lips as I kissed back sitting on his lap. I loved sitting on his lap it was kind of romantic in the morning

"This looks great" I said smiling "You eating two?" I asked at him and he chuckles

"Definitely" He giggled taking some of a pancake he made onto the fork and holding it towards me

I let out a giggle opening my mouth and gracefully taking the pancake and eating it realizing it was really good, I am a good teacher.

"Wow you learn fast" I say smiling

"No you are a great teacher" He said giggling feeding me some eggs this time, which were really good as well, maybe this should be our new routine.

We both fed each other our breakfast's as I sat on his lap the whole time his one arm keeping my steady. We finished breakfast and I stood up taking the tray down stairs. I did the dishes as Shane showered and stuff probably getting ready for our day. I loved our days we would be alone pretty much all day and just focus on being together.

I walked back unto my room to see him coming out of his closet. He was dressed in tight dark skinny jeans and a red t-shirt that definitely showed he had a six pack. This was one of the moments I doubt my promise but keep in under control. He started walking toward me but I met him half way and wrapped my arms around his neck passion burning in my eyes as I press my lips against his and I was not surprised as he held onto my waist pulling me close kissing back.

I smile as I turn around still kissing him and let myself fall onto the bed giggling as he doesn't detach our lips and keeps kissing me back. I wrap my legs around his waist as we are laying down kissing feverishly. Do you understand why it's sometimes hard to control ourselves especially when his body is hovering over mine, curse his amazing good looks although I can't complain really?

Usually a few make out sessions such as this one occurs on our days alone together. Sometimes they just occur anyway, we can't be too physical but some never hurt anyone, right?

We kept kissing for a while as Shane's hand travels up my sides and tangles within my hair, did I mention I love when he plays with my hair? Well I do, for some reason it's just really intimate and enjoyable. I let my two hands tangle into his hair my arms enveloped his face as we keep kissing.

I had enough of pure lip contact as I slowly slid my tongue out of my mouth and slid it onto his lips gliding it along them hoping he would allow entrance. I smiled into the kiss as he granted my tongue entrance as our tongues starting fighting for power over the other our passion definitely leaking through. We could practically see the passion seeping through our veins at a fiery pace. It was the most intensity and passion filled make-out sessions of the sort, wow a new record is always good.

We just kept kissing like this for a few minutes. It's bad when we get lost in our make-out sessions, but he is Shane Gray do you blame me honestly? Didn't think so? Anyway we finally pulled back needing air like the world was out of it. Our hands were still playing with each other's hair which was dishevelled from a slight sweat we both contributed to, that was one hot make out session.

We let our chest's heave together as we caught our breath which was clearly needed. I smiled at him as he smiled as our eyes locked onto each others. I couldn't believe I was getting married to Shane, the man I was in love with, who was laying on top of me at the current moment.

We slowly untangled ourselves and just lay on the bed facing each other smiling our lips both slightly swollen, but complaining just wasn't going to happen. He slowly removed a piece of wavy hair form my face and placed it behind my ear. I smile as I cupped his cheek and gave him a small kiss as he returned then we pulled back smiling again.

"Wow" I said as he smiled

"You can say that again" He said chuckling as he wrapped his arms around me once again

"Wow" I repeated laughing as I slightly cuddled into him

"I love our days" He said smiling

"Me to, I repeated, are we doing anything today?" I asked still cuddling up next to him

"Well I was thinking I would take my fiancée on a date if that was okay with her?" he said using his honey sweet voice like music to my ears

"I think that sounds great" I smiled kissing his cheek

"I know, the paparazzi follows us but we are going somewhere they won't find us, after all it is our day remember" he said sweetly and I smiled sitting up as he did as well

"Okay, that sounds amazing, we should probably get presentable if they are outside the gates, we don't need rumours now" I giggled as I stood up walking to the bathroom with him following

I undid the elastic in my hair clearly looked like nothing as the ponytail was off in all different directions by Shane's hands. If our make-out sessions got any hotter we would have to shower all over again. I brushed out the tangles in my hair, which there was a lot of. I finally got the brush through my hair without pulling any of it and then tied my hair up again into a high pony tail. I put on a fresh coat of lip gloss as I noticed Shane washing his slightly stained swollen lips.

I smiled looking in the mirror my shirt wrinkled as I took it off tossing it to Shane leaving myself in a bra walking to the closet. He laughed catching my shirt and tossing it to the hamper near his sink then finished his hair then walked into his closet changing his shirt as well, into a wrinkle free one.

I pulled on a green tank-top and a white zip up sweater swung across my arm in case I got cold, wherever we were going, which he didn't tell me. I walked out as he was in an electric blue t-shirt, his favourite colour and yes I have some shirts the colour too, of course.

He took my hand as I grabbed my bag then we slipped on our shoes and headed to our door. He took the keys to our black infinity with tinted windows and all that, from the key hook as we stepped into the foyer of the Connect Three mansion. He locked our door then we quietly, hand-in-hand stepped out of the mansion into the front yard and walked over to his midnight black infinity which we both liked as we got in and did up our seatbelts. He smiled slipping on his sunglasses as I followed as I heard the engine purr to life and smile taking his one hand and intertwined our fingers.

He stepped on the gas as we drove down our laneway to the gates that slowly opened and closed as we pulled up closer to the street. There were a few paparazzi calling his names flashing cameras as he pressed on the gas turning out of the laneway speeding away from the flashing cameras that constantly crowded our lives. At least to our happiness none of the wedding details have leaked.

We smiled as I turned on a mix CD we had made of our favourite songs. I tapped my one hand on my knee as he turned onto the interstate heading out of LA and I was now slightly confused.

"Where are we going Shane" I asked

"Out of the city, don't worry, you will see soon enough" He said smiling with a grin on his face

I roll my eyes "I just won't ask" I stated

"Good choice" He smiled chuckling squeezing my own hand as I squeezed his back and relaxed as we drove down the interstate happy being with just Shane for the day, have I mentioned I love these days? Well I said it again anyway.

We drove for about an hour and already listened to our whole CD and I was flipping through the radio know when I noticed he took an off ramp towards a largely tree populated area. It was almost breathtaking. As we kept driving the green luscious trees just got more luscious and more green, I had a feeling this would be a date I wouldn't forget.

Soon I saw him turn off of the never ending road onto a gravel road but soon realized it was a laneway when we pulled up to a small secluded cabin. It was a one story wood cabin, and apparently he rented it, this is when I realized we would probably be staying here.

"Wow babe, it's gorgeous" I told him smiling

"I thought you would like it. We are staying the night and don't worry I brought your necessities and clothes" he smiled confirming my thoughts and scares as I smiled giving him a soft kiss

"Okay" I smile "Can we go in" I said really excited now

"Yes we can" He hands me the key and I get out of the car excited

"I'll grab the stuff from the trunk" He stated as I smiled and ran like a 5-year old towards the cute cabin

I opened the door and smile turning on the lights smiling. I loved cabins especially since I had resided in a few in Camp Rock. I smiled putting my purse on the tiny sofa that was in the main room as I entered and decided to look around. The front room where I entered had a small sofa, well love seat enough for two people, me and Shane how ironic. It had a good size TV with a DVD player for movies and on the other wall it had a gorgeous looking fire place, we could keep warm and curl up by the fire. I Smile as I enter a small, yet big enough kitchen with a fridge, freezer, stove, oven and microwave, I opened the cupboards to find dishes this was definitely a stacked place. I Smile entering the only other room from the main room seeing that it was the bedroom.

I awed out loud it was the cutest little bedroom I had ever seen. It was definitely a movie like cabin bedroom. The floor and walls were all wooden. There was a small door which I guessed was another bathroom which was confirmed when I opened it. There was a double wooden bed with the plaid comforter it really was like a movie.

The room had two small three door wooden dressers with mirrors. It wasn't huge and glamorous. It was small and cozy. It was dreamlike and homey. The best part was it was the perfect secluded place for a date.

I walked out into the main room to see Shane enter and kicked the door gently closed. He came in with a duffle bag, I guessed were our clothes and other needs and then he had some groceries. I smiled helping him. I took our duffle bag to the little room to unpack just to feel a little homey even if it was just one night.

I came back out to se Shane holding a picnic basket smiling and I smile back noticing it.

"A picnic" I asked excited

"Yes my love, let's go" He asked holding out his other hand

I walked over taking his hand in mine as we headed to the door. We got outside as the sun was now higher in the sky and I smiled as we started walking towards the back then through the trees along a little path. We walked for a good 45 minutes. Our hands were sweaty and we were both sweating form the beaming sun.

I was almost ready to fall to the ground when we stepped into a clearing that took my breath way. Even though there was a lot of sun the view was almost enough to cool you off. It was a green meadow. In the center was a huge tree though which branches out with shade. Then beside it that ran directly through the meadow was a little creek with steady but calm flowing water.

We both enjoyed the nice weather as we sat down on the blanket Shane had laid out and started taking out the food which he prepared, he really was taking my teaching to heart, that I was glad of.

We both ate our lunches which consisted of sandwiches, pickles, cheese, crackers and fruit. It was all very good he even packed milk, what a healthy lunch. I was glad we ate healthy and it was a refreshing lunch on a hot day.

After lunch we cleared off the blanket and just lay down beside each other my head on his chest as we watched the clouds. We watched them for a while just laying in the comfortable silence, which was nice. After a few hours we packed the blanket up and started towards the cabin. We got back and put the stuff away.

We both started making dinner. We decided to make a pizza which was quite amusing actually. It was fun though. Shane had brought a flatbread so we just had to put together the toppings which after a sauce fight it looked pretty good. We put it in the oven as I decided to have a shower.

After I showered and got changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt I emerged back into the kitchen with 10 minutes still left on the pizza Shane just finishing cleaning up the mess we had currently produced. I sat down drinking water waiting for the pizza to finish and Shane went to shower.

The pizza finished and I took it out cutting it with the pizza cutter Shane had also brought as he came back into the kitchen. He was dressed in plaid pyjamas pants and a white wife beater. We both got slices of pizza, a can of pop and then we walked to the main room and sat on the sofa placing out plates on the coffee table. Shane turned on the movie transformers as we ate and watched it.

We finished our pizza and we curled up on the couch in a blanket watching the rest of the movie. I was leaning against him with my feet on my couch as he was sitting up. I looked up smiling at him as he looked down. I wrapped my one arm around his neck and didn't hesitate pulling him forward as our lips meet

"Got you" I whisper against his lisp then press our together in a kiss. He just chuckles and kiss back cupping one cheek his hand then playing with my hear resting against his shoulder. Soon I move so I am sitting on his lap straddling him kissing feverishly my hands playing within his hair.

Soon enough he stood up as I wrap my legs tight around his waist my other arm around his neck. He goes to the TV my hair received static electricity from the screen as he turns it off then start towards the bedroom. We end up in the cozy little bedroom the light off as he kicks the door shut as we go to the bed falling onto it making the duffle bag fall to the ground.

I soon run my tongue along his lips wanting the fight for dominance to begin and smile into it as he swiftly opens his as our tongue start to battle for the dominance as I'm starting to really enjoy, this maybe being one of those times its hard to control as my hand make its way down to his hips as I un wrap my legs and start tugging at his shirt, wanting his toned chest bare. I start lifting his up as he just keeps intensifying the kiss as I love kissing him back. He is a little confused when I pull back until I lift his shirt off then connect my lips back to is our tongues continuing their battle.

I soon felt his hands running up and down my sides my shirt sliding up then back down and I almost wanted to scream for him to take it off until he slowly started to lift it and I was well aware of it. I felt he stopped right before my bra covered breasts. Why did he hesitate? He has very well seen and touched them before. I felt him take a deep breath as he slowly slid his hands over then softly as my shirt was brought passed them. Soon we parted once again as my shirt goes to the floor.

"Only here alright" He says softly knowing his limits, and how if anything else got off we just might have a situation

"I agree" I said softly as we kept making out feeling each other's chest even though I had an annoying garment covering mine.

We kept kissing as the minutes on the clock passed by until about an hour later when we finally stopped both a little breathless. We had gone up for breath but maybe twice, maybe. He sat up as did I and leaned against his chest.

"Do you want some water" He asked

"Sure" I said smiling as I move my head and watch him walk into the kitchen with only pants on, I love his body.

I slowly take my bra off and slip a tank top he packed for me on. Don't get me wrong I have slept beside him with no-shirt on, but we are so close to the fact that we can't I don't want to taunt him I guess.

We both drank some water then we curled up in the bed beside one another in the other's arms. We both slowly fell asleep after one soft kiss. We fell into dreamless sleeps with a smile on both of our faces. This was the best date I have ever been on, and with him I have been a lot but this was one I would never forget.

It was the day. I just woke up and it is Valentine's Day, wait my wedding day. Sorry I can't stop smiling. It's currently 7:30 and me and Shane just woke up. We both kissed good morning then got up. Usually we lay in bed for a half-hour or so but not today. We both got up and walked into the bathroom turning on the water in our showers.

"Good morning my beautiful bride" He says smiling

"Morning my handsome groom" I said giggling

He smiles at me as I smile back. We both strip down and get into our own showers. I couldn't stop smiling. I know we didn't want to see each other, well not in current conditions, maybe tonight we would get to, wait we will. I finished my shower after scrubbing myself off and washing my hair with my vanilla and sugar scented shampoo. I stop my shower still hearing his as I jump out and wrap my hair in a towel as well as my body. When the water of his shower stops I quickly walk out so he can get covered also so I don't get tempted, only a few more hours.

I went to my closet getting dressed into comfortable American eagle sweat pants and a t-shirt and slip on a sweater. I smile blow drying my hair letting it rest where it falls, after I ran a brush through it. I slipped on flip flops and packed my little bag with make-up, my curling iron and my straightening iron.

Shane comes out in Jeans and a t-shirt and wraps his arms around me. I smile and look around my shoulder and he kisses my cheek.

"Ready?" He whispers sexily in my ear

"Definitely" I say smiling kissing his cheek

"Can't wait to see you later" He says sexily

"Same, I will see you soon I have to go babe" I say

"Okay bye, one thing?" he asks and I look at him as he leans down and gives me a sweet kiss as I kiss back

"Bye babe" I said starting leave

"Thanks for the last kiss as my fiancée" He says in his voice and I smile

"You're welcome" I say then leave. If you wondering about my dress my mom came by yesterday and collected it so I didn't have to take it out in front of him even if it was in a bag. I sometimes get distracted. Anyways I get my keys get into my mom's car that was waiting for me and headed towards the church to get ready. Yeah I wasn't getting married for a while but apparently I had preparations to go through.

I got to the church and again I just awed. Every time I see this church after we had booked it I just couldn't believe it. It was the most gorgeous church I have ever seen. It was outside of LA so a little more private then a church downtown. The church was almost 100 years old it was gorgeous. It was pure stone but beautifully designed. It has vines growing up the walls which were even more gorgeous. The steps were stone it was just breathtaking.

The pews and aisle was all decorated in pink, white, and red roses and lilies. Those were the colours we chose. The altar were we would be saying I do was also decorated in flowers but only red roses which we had specially ordered but standing there made it all worth it. It was gorgeous a wedding out of a fairytale book the type of thing me and Shane were going for and we got it.

My mom and I headed towards the room where I was going to get ready for my wedding. I walked in to see my friends already there ready to make me look beautiful although Shane said I could walk down the aisle in what I was currently wearing and still look perfect. Sierra was my maid of honour of course, and then Caitlyn, from Camp Rock and who is dating Nate was my bride's maid.

I sat in a chair for the last like 3 hours and it had been absolutely horrible. First I sat in only my sweats and a strapless bra because they were working on my hair. Apparently it would've been a disaster if I had to take my shirt off after so I had to before. First they straightened my hair then they decided it wasn't good enough. So they ushered me to the bathroom where my head got shoved under a tap of a very small sink, apparently it curls better when it's damp so that was that.

We finally got back to the getting ready room where they slightly dried my hair and finally starting curling it. After an hour of being stationed in a chair with Caitlyn and Sierra pulling my hair in different directions with a curling Iron it was finally done. My hair was done in lose curls. Thankfully I didn't like tight ringlets, it's not my thing. My long brown hair curled, fell just below my shoulders and it was gorgeous, I was happy with that.

After that I helped Caitlyn and Sierra with their hair although I didn't do too much. My mom was already in her dress and helping when they started upon my make-up which I kind of dreaded. I had a routine of applying make-up with certain colours today that would not apply.

It took about an hour to get it right and yes they went through like 3 colours. They first tried some gold shimmery eye shadow to make my brown eyes popped. It worked but too much. It was too bright and out-shone my eyes.

The second colour they tried was a mix between purple and blue I thought it was pretty until it went on my skin. It just didn't work with my slightly darker skin tone. However the last colours they picked fit amazingly with the brown within my eyes. It was an auburn, so an orange with slight red within it. They applied it and I heard oh's and ahs well they were still applying it. They had used black eyeliner and mascara but blended it so the black didn't stick out to much. I smiled when I saw it. The orange and red brought out the brown in my eyes and matched almost perfectly. My eyes got the right shine with the auburn, at least that is what Caitlyn and Sierra said I just used the word nice. They applied a slight blush to my already rosy cheeks and a light pink gloss to my lips.

After that Caitlyn and Sierra did they make up and got in their dresses. The dresses they were wearing were the colour of a cherry, so cherry red. They were a halter top that hugged curves and went down to their knees. I smile hugging them thinking they were gorgeous in the red.

I then stripped down to my strap less white bra and my white panties and then stepped into my wedding dress that they were holding for me as I pulled it up to my chest as Sierra zipped it up and I turned to look in the mirror my eyes lighting up with a smile. Only 30 minutes until I will meet Shane at the end of the aisle. I was nervous but excited.

So you want to know what my dress looks like, Alright I will tell you. My dress was pure white, yes traditional I know. Anyway it is a strapless so it's a little tight around the breasts but it had to stay up somehow. The zipper at the back was hidden by extra fabric for that reason. Anyway it hugged my torso but I could still breathe comfortably. It hugged to my hips and flowed down loser then ended at the floor with no train. There was less chance I would fall then.

The top part where it was strapless wad beaded with see through silver and white beads. It was absolutely gorgeous. I knew it was the one when I saw it and everyone else agreed when I put it on. I smiled running my hands along it and took a deep breath.

I walked over to the soft chair and sat down taking out my silver strapped high heeled sandals. I couldn't believe I was wearing high heels but I was. Not much of one though. I slipped on my silver sandals and did the straps up and stood up I was about to announce I was ready when I saw my mom walk up with something in her hands then smiled.

She carefully placed a small silver tiara within my curls. I then turned towards the mirror again and smiled once again. There amongst my curls I could see the tiara my mom wore on her wedding day. It meant a lot to be able to wear it. My mom originally wore it with a vale but I chose to just wear the tiara.

"I'm ready" I said smiling taking one more deep breath.

There was then a knock on the door and my dad entered and smiled. "Baby you look gorgeous" he said kissing my cheek

"Thanks daddy" I responding kissing him back "Ready to give me away" I asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" I smile

The two girls and my mom went in front of me. Sierra and Caitlyn took their bouquets of pink and white flowers as I took mine of all white roses and one red one in the middle. I smiled as I linked arms with my dad as the others entered as we stood at the doorway.

My mom walked down as the piano was playing. Caitlyn then started down the aisle then went to the side as Sierra started walking. Then the piano started playing here comes the bride and that was my cue. I linked arms with my dad and started down the aisle as everyone stood up and I looked up at Shane. His eyes were sparkling as his million dollar smile was bigger than I've ever seen it and I smiled back, he looked absolutely amazing in a tux.

**SHANE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was standing at the altar with my two best friends beside me. I couldn't decide for the best man so I just asked both of them and they gladly did. I watched as Caitlyn and sierra made their way down the aisle then heard the cue for Mitchie and I looked up to see my beautiful bride smiling at me walking with her dad.

I looked at her up and down and I swear I stopped breathing. She was indescribable actually. It was something so magical no words could describe the way I felt. I smiled huge as she did the same. I thought about how gorgeous her dress was but how I would be the one to take it off tonight. I would finally share the most sacred form of love with Mrs. Mitchie Gray; I will never get tired of thinking that. She is almost at the end of the Aisle as I take a deep breath. This is it.

**END OF SHANE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I got the end of the aisle smiling huge. Shane walked over as I gave my dad and hug and kiss as he returned. He shook Shane's hand then sat down as me and Shane intertwined are hands and walked closer to the minister. We both are smiling facing each other as the minister starts.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate Mr. Shane Nathanial Gray and Miss. Mitchie Madison Torres in holy matrimony. I have noticed they have noticed all their vows so before they shed their feelings anyone who has a reason that they should not be bonded please do stand" He finished

I got really nervous squeezing Shane's hand as he squeezed back and smiled reassuringly. Within 10 seconds of the minister saying that he continues.

"Alright, as wished Shane you may state your vows first" The mister states and I smile

"Thank you" Shane said as he squeezes my hand and started stating his sacred vows. "The last few weeks I have been searching my brain of a way to say this or what to say in my vows. I love writing and find it so easy but my vows aren't a song it' declaring my love for the one I will forever spend my life with. The first time I set eyes on you Mitchie I don't know I was just drawn to you like you were the path that I was to follow and well I did, and trust me it was the best decision I had made. We have had sad, good, bad, happy and amazing times, and even if we have tragic times as long as we are together I know we can both make it through this. I promise I will support you with everything you chose, I will always be there for you, if you want me to be or not, I love you and when you said yes all my dream came true, I promise to be with you at every state I love you till the day I die" He said smiling as I squeezed my hands a little emotional as he blinked back tears as one silently fell but he smiled

I took a shaky breath not knowing how I was going to top that, but wow he definitely surprised me, in a matter of moments we would be husband and wife.

"Now Mitchie you may say your vows" The ministers says

"Thank you" I say looking into his eyes and start "I have always dreamt of marrying you and honestly it is almost scary that we are actually doing so. I really thought about it two weeks before it happened. I don't know why but it all fell right into place. I knew since we started dating it was you I wanted to be with. Famous or not it was Shane who I wanted and was going to be with. I am now binding my love for you, and I will be with you every step of the way. If tragedy it's either of us we will be together. I will be with you till the day I die and that I promise you because you're the only one I will declare this to and it's because I love you" I finish a couple of tears fall down my cheek as he squeezes my hand as I squeezed back.

"Now for the rings" The minister says giving Shane is ring as I hold up my left hand

Shane slowly slips off my purity ring and my engagement ring and slips on my wedding band. I smile as he smiles at me adding my purity ring one last time as he gives the engagement ring to Nate and then the minister handed me the ring for Shane as he held up his left hand. I slipped of his purity ring and slipped on his wedding band smiling slipping his purity back on for the final time.

"As the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" The minister proclaimed as me and Shane connected lips in an innocent kiss for a few second until we pull back

"Now I give you Mr. And Mrs. Shane Nathanial Gray" The minister says as everyone stands up as we start down the aisle. I smile as I see my parents both in tears as his are as well. I smile as him as we make our way back down the aisle together. We are getting pictures, the dinner and reception, then the night we get to give ourselves to each other.

**A/N: Yeah that was that. They are married and I am so sorry that it took forever. Please review. That next one there is two half's which will be labelled clearly. First will be pictures and the reception. The last one will be the wedding night and I will only expect you to read if you feel comfortable enough to do so. I am clearly warning you and they will be labelled. The Shane Point of View was his reaction to how she looked anyway here it is. Next one will be up when I can get it done, I will do my best, please review**

**~Kim**


	3. A Wedding Night To Remember

A Wedding Night to Remember

We soon left the wedding in the white limo we had got and climbed in just the two of us with the window open as we share delicate longing kisses as the people all stood outside of the church cheering. It was actually amazing and I and Shane had non-stop smiled on our faced. It seemed like for hours even though had just been a few minutes ago that we were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Gray but I have to say it was already amazing.

The limo finally left as we put up the window and let ourselves indulge in each other's kisses knowing the rest of the wedding party was starting behind us to meet us at the museum on civilization where we planned to get our pictured done. It wasn't cold so we could do some for the pictures. The museum was gorgeous with ancient architecture and stuff it would look amazing in the background of pictures which me and Shane were happy about. It was funny I wasn't thinking anything fancy for pictures but Shane kept persisting so I gave in.

He kept saying they were going to be the memories of this day that both of us can visualize together. The other ones that were embedded in our minds were ours to see and remember forever. He can be very persistent especially with some earth chattering kisses which well takes me away from the world so of course I agreed. I actually am happy I have as we our just pulling up the museum and god it was actually so gorgeous, more then I remember and Shane and I were so ready to have our pictures taken.

As we arrived we both exit the car holding hand as the rest of our family and wedding party arrive to take all the pictures. Today as been so exhausting but I knew tonight would be worth it. We haven't spoken of it yet, but we were giving ourselves to each other. We had kept our promise which was till we were married and well we decided to leave our purity rings on until it actually happen so tonight after all is said and done we are removing our purity rings for the final time which was even more amazing. We both knew we were ready we could tell by the way we removed our purity rings and put them on again at the ceremony, the final time and that made me all tingly inside, I would finally be able to show the man I love exactly how much I love him in the most sacred way I could imagine, as he could too, I think. It has come close before tonight but we always managed to stop and tonight it was amazing that we didn't have to stop that we could do everything we've always wanted and that was even better. Anyways before I get too carried away on the thoughts of later tonight let's do the pictures, the night will be much better later on, for now pictures.

We all get into the museum and start taking pictures. My favourite ones were with Shane of course in many amazing poses. There was even this one on the stairs and he picked me up bridal style as he started carrying me up the spiral staircase as the photographer was at the top taking pictured. I couldn't stop laughing as he kept making remarks into my ear. He kept saying we were ascending into his love making lair for us to share and insane thinks like that. It was even funnier with his most sexy smile on his face. It was hard to forget about the night when I was trying to do but I didn't feel bad as apparently Shane was thinking of it too.

We took pictures with everybody, some with the whole group, some with just our parents, some with just us girls and then just the guys, however most pictures were of Shane and I and the funny thing was the rest of them were not fast enough to tease that we hogged the camera. However it was our day so really I didn't care.

It was fun but I was excited to finally go back into the limo and get to reception. The rest of the pictured were fun we got some really good ones. We got some with us kissing and well it was amazing. Some reason even now after many months our kisses still burned fiery and probably always would.

We climb back into the limo laughing at each other as the others get into their car and leave earlier. We were to come into the dinner hall alone and very last so yeah it was pretty weird. All the guests would almost be there and we were just living now about 10 minutes after the rest have left. We didn't really notice I mean we did but we were still making out on the limo bench pretty much on top of each other. We both let out a laugh as the driver had to slam onto the breaks and we went flying onto the vacant floor of the limo which was even better, we just kept rolling around kissing. My hair was already messed up and so was his as were our lips, which were heavily swollen and slightly pink as we finally sat up laughing still hugging each other. We got onto the bench and were about to start fixing ourselves. Then the driver announced we were here, we told him give us 5 minutes and he just agreed. We were paying him anyways. I texted Caitlyn and told them to stall 5 minutes and we went to work on our hair and my make-up. Caitlyn texted back some sexual remark which I ignored, so what if we were rolling around a limo floor it was our wedding after all.

I quickly ran my hand through my hair making sure it was presentable enough and then touched up my make-up. Shane really just shook his hair within his hand. He said he didn't really care and really I didn't either but I didn't need everyone thinking we couldn't wait until the night time, which was hard but we were managing, barely. I looked at him smiling and rubbed his lips with my thumb which he smiled at.

"That is so not your shade" I giggle

"Oh well, I like it" he smiled kissing my freshly painted lips and this time I whipped his lips harder

"Let's just go, and get this part over with" I said as we got out holding hands heading up the stairs.

"Anxious are we?" He asked at me and I blush acting innocent

"Just a little" I said and he cocked his eyebrow "Fine, a lot"

"Good, because I cannot wait, I would go straight there if I could" He said squeezing my hands as I giggled as we got to the door leading to the reception, which we were excited about, we really wanted the reception but just beyond it was the wedding night and that is why we were excited, in a matter of hours I was going to be making love with Shane and him with me, obviously. I knew right then this was going to be a wedding night to remember.

We entered into the room as all eyes turned to us and holding hands as our song played we walked in making our way to the head table where Sierra, Caitlyn, Jason, Nate, Shane and myself were sitting. My parents and well as Shane's were all sitting together at a table which was beside ours.

The dinner was delicious which we had ordered. We all got this fancy salad which I forget what was called but it was very good. We also got this small soup which was also very good, different but good. Everyone was then served what they had chosen on their invites. I had the lemon chicken and vegetables as Shane had the steak and vegetables which also looked amazing. There was also a salmon option but I decided against that. Shane and I actually shared our meals feeding each other which is fun but I was more excited about the hotel we were going at and now even close to that my head was swarming with feelings that were just getting harder and harder to control. Shane kept giving me that sexy smile and now I really wanted this over with.

After dinner and speeches which I didn't pay that much attention to it was time to do our first dance which I was excited about. We had chosen the song I'll be as it being my favourite love song ever and we danced to it as all eyes were on us. It was an amazing feeling and I loved it, I was happy that we got to do it in front of all our friends and family to witness.

Anyways the cake was amazing and the rest of the night was perfect but now we were both back in the limo once again heading to the hotel suite he had booked for us at the hotel where he proposed and like the proposal setting it would either be the same or even more magical knowing him and now I was really anxious to get there as we were feverishly, frantically kissing each other. I could not wait but we had to just another 5 minutes but the kisses were getting even more intense as we got closer. I know that both of us were ready for this and no matter what, it was going to happen.

**A/N: READ!!!!!**

**Alright so this next part is rated TEEN/M for sexual content. If yo**u** are not comfortable reading it do not, seriously. It is also written in detail so don't bash me for writing it as I warned you. I wanted to try writing a sexual scene so here it is. Also it's the wedding night so to conclude my three shot it was a must. Warning be comfortable with reading about sex.**

We arrived at the hotel to see there were some tourists around at the hotel and unfortunately a few teen girls. I didn't want to hide I mean I would love to shout to the world that Shane Gray was my husband but I wouldn't because that would cause a major commotion so I will just silently scream it in my head. Anyways he squeezes my hand and looks at me.

"Ready to get to the elevator" He asked almost challenging

"Shane, heels and running don't mix" I said laughing

"Right, that's fine. Come on I can't wait" He said squeezing my hand as we stepped out and into the hotel as some of the teenager spotted us and looked like there we about to bolt. Shane swept me up into his arms obviously bridal style and ran to the elevator where people were getting out. He got inside pressing close the door buttons and it closed as girls kept rushing.

"That was close" I said wanting to kiss him but the elevator was still glass and I noticed I was still in his arms, it was fun.

As soon as the elevator was no longer visible he pressed his lips onto mien fiercely as I kissed back. When the door opened we walked out him stumbling still holding me. He swung me around so I wrapped my legs around his waist. We were even in the same room. He pressed me up against the door the kisses getting more intense and I so wanted him right then and there. I felt the door leave my back and him walk in kicking it closed.

I didn't look to long but it was dimly lit the curtains and everything closed. Candles the only light and roses everywhere. This was amazing and now all I wanted to do was make love to Shane like we were meant to do.

I was soon just standing there still kissing him as I slowly removed his jacket form his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor as he removed his shoes I started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. I felt his hand start on the zipper of my dress as my hands trail down his chest undoing the last button his tie already on the floor. I feel my dress loosen and slowly start flying as I remove his shirt and feel his arms lift me out of my dress in only my panties, my bra and my heels.

I wrap my legs around his waist kissing him feverishly and soon get laid on a couch as he lays on top of my kissing my neck down to my chest bone sucking on it kissing all around my bra teasing me so cruelly but I enjoy it. When I feel his hand undo my clasp I arch my chest forwards as he pulls it off running the straps sexily down my shoulder. As I feel his soft mouth wrap itself around one of my fully erect nipple a sexually moan escapes my lips in pure pleasure. His other hand groping my other breast until he switched moans escaping my mouth periodically but loud and sexually as some speak his name.

Soon his lips attach back to mine as we start fighting with our tongues in a sexual way my breathing becoming heavier. His hand get a hold of my bare hips as he pulls us up both of us stumbling towards the big awaiting bed. As we start walking and unbuckled his belt letting his pants fall. He steps out of them kicking them out of my way as we keep continuing towards the bed both of us in only our underwear our bare chests against each other's heaving synchronized.

We are just about there and I reach down removing my heels as he lifts me up laying me on the bed crawling on top of my kissing my lips and then starts moving downwards slowly but moans continue to escape my lips. I feel his hand lead my panties off my feet as his lips are now around my navel I feel his fingers around my opening as he thrusts one in as I gasp feeling amazing as he starts thrusting is one finger and then a second as a rapid paste then exploring me with them I get more into it wanting more.

I feel his fingers start to leave as his lips now reach my thighs moving closer and closer as my breathing is hitched as I feel his warm moist tongue slip in an insane moan escape me as I grip the cheats reaching my first peak. I reach an orgasm almost to the point of scream instead of muttering his name. AS my juices flow freely I let myself enjoy the moment as I feeling his tongue leave as he starts kissing back up to my neck. I gain enough strength to get on top of him running my hand up and down his chest freely as I am sitting close to his package as I go down further as I am on his legs and my hand know taking his boxers. As I let his boxers slide to the floor I lay down slightly my hand playing with his hard shaft. I lean down my lips wrapping around it as he moans slightly.

As I move my mouth up and down giving him the sensation of thrusting into my mouth. I start dragging my tongue up then my teeth gently down as he start moaning as his legs muscles tightening I know I can't give him more or we would not go much farther. I kiss back up to his lips as our tongues intertwine again. I soon feel his body on top of mine. I feel his eyes on mine as I look back and nod slowly. I soon gasp and close my eyes as I feel him slip slowly inside me getting deeper and deeper as I began to forget the pain and enjoy the pleasure. He started thrusting as my body starting moving together with his.

My hand are running up his now sweaty bare back reaching his hair as I tangle them in his gorgeous locks as he keeps thrusting in and out exploring me as Moans keep escaping. It did hurt but it was starting to be amazing. I have had orgasms before and I knew if he kept it up he would bring me there again. His arms supporting himself above my body as his lips attack mien as he start going harder and it gets to an insane level of pleasure I can barely make any noises.

Soon my legs tighten as I am reaching my peak and he keep going a little harder every time getting me there as I can tell he is almost ready to orgasm as well. I grip his back hard my nails definitely giving him scratched. I moan as I squeeze my hips tighter and let out a moan as I'm just about there and with one more thrust he sends me over the edge as his one hand finds my clit rubbing it even harder as I scream and moan his name orgasm fully and I finally start to come down as I feel his juices come through freely as he lets out a moan laying on top of me still kissing me, still inside me, and god I loved him even more and was so glad he would be my first and only.

I sigh as he slowly slips out rolling onto his back holding me close as I kiss his cheek holding him close still in nothing. Just our skin being together was amazing. He made me shiver in pleasure and this was more so. I smile looking into his eyes as he looks into mine. We lock our lips once more as we pull apart to fall asleep. Just before I drift off into a sleep I hear him utter words that only spoke the truth.

"This is a night to remember" He whispers kissing my ear as my body drifts of too sleep beside my husband's chest.

**A/N: My last instalment of my three-shot series, hope you enjoyed it. I might start writing more one-shots and sorry Family and love or Fame and los isn't up yet I'm still developing the ideas. REVIEW!**

**~kim**


End file.
